A Very Hallow Christmas
by Steve Masters
Summary: A side story from the Ice Ninja: Yuki Takashi. Characters from Bleach join together to defeat some rogue Espada that have apparently captured someone very important. The Dimension Witch Yūko Ichihara from the CLAMP universe also makes an appearance.


**Author's Notes:**

The bracket arrows : these stand in for segments when the character's are speaking another language from the other characters and act as a translation.

Other notes: I will be working on this one off and on while also returning to working on the main Yuki Story so this one will not be released as fast as the Yuki chapters. I do not plan on having more than four parts to go with this "side story".

* * *

**A Very Hollow Christma **

**Part I: Journey to the Outer Limits!**

Yuki stood in the middle of a dense forested looking around suspiciously. He would look around making sure nothing was in view of him and he would quickly rush behind another tree or even jump at the tiniest sounds made by the group following him. Ayaka, Kazuki, Kosuke, Masakatsu, and Takeo slowly followed Yuki completely confused and slightly embarrassed with the way he seemed to be sneaking around.

"Yuki, what in the world are you doing…?" Masakatsu asked giving Yuki a mundane look with his eyes slightly squinted.

"Shhh, we don't want it to hear us." Yuki said quickly trying to quiet Masakatsu down by covering Masakatsu's mouth with his hands.

"'We don't want**it** to hear us'? How rude!" A woman's voice echoed out throughout the forest.

"Sensei, what was that…?" Kazuki asked after jumping behind Takeo along with Kosuke and Ayaka all holding onto his shirt.

"Are you serious Kazuki? Whatever that thing is – it is nothing to be feared! Now would you kindly let go of me and be a man?"Takeo asked annoyed with Kazuki.

"I'm a thing now, am I? Nor am I to be feared, huh? I'll show this little punk kid who should be scared of who!" The woman's voice shouted angrily echoing throughout the forest.

"Forgive me and this kid, we meant to disrespect!" Yuki shouted quickly while sweating and bowing in nearly every direction.

"Yuki, I'm not apologizing for nothing. We don't even know what that thing is!" Takeo said while Ayaka, Kazuki, and Kosuke slowly backed away from Takeo sensing something was going to happen to him.

"You think we're safe from this distance?" Kosuke asked looking over at Ayaka and Kazuki as they stood fifteen feet away from Takeo.

"Hey! What are you three afraid of!?" Takeo shouted noticing the three of them backing away from him.

"I'll have no part of that either, sorry." Masakatsu said backing away from him as well alongside Yuki.

"Yuki as well!? Are you all afraid of some ninja trying to play some little game on us?" Takeo asked watching everyone else move further away from him.

"A wise decision to back away from the kid – now feel my retribution!" The woman's voice shouted angrily when suddenly what looked like a bolt of gray lightning was coming down at him.

Takeo motioned as if he was going to jump out of the way of the bolt but he was unable to move even an inch. In that second after he realized he was stuck, the bolt hit him. As he was about to yell out in pain from the shock the bolt had given him but he then noticed no words were coming out and he was unable to move his hands.

"Masakatsu, remember our fifth mission when team Yuki was formed?" Yuki asked while Ayaka, Kazuki, and Kosuke slowly started approaching Takeo.

"D..d…d..don't tell me that is 'her' out there!" Masakatsu shouted with his jaw dropped in shock.

"'Her'…?" Ayaka, Kazuki, and Kosuke thought confused.

"Yuki, why didn't you tell me we were passing through that area!? That witch always freaks me out!" Masakatsu shouted not realizing he had said it aloud with his face in complete terror.

"Masakatsu, do you wish to suffer punishment as well?" The woman's voice asked annoyed when there was a sudden flash of light coming from the center of the now spread out group.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I said that out loud!" Masakatsu shouted repeatedly bowing towards the glowing light.

"I will forgive you this time but the next time this happens – I will be expecting a payment for your insult and it won't be cheap!" The woman's voice said coming out from the bright light.

"She's actually here in person!?" Yuki asked dumbfounded looking over at Masakatsu while he too was looking over at Yuki.

"This can't be good; we still owe her something from last time don't we?" Masakatsu asked a little worried.

"'We'? That was your wish she said she would grant, don't get me caught up in your business!" Yuki said starting to walk away when suddenly the light died down revealing the woman that had been talking to them.

What stood in the middle of the scattered group was a woman with long black hair wearing a long, part black and part purple with white designs, yukata/gown. Around her neck was a black band with a black necklace streaming around the upper portion of her chest with a black crescent moon hanging down the middle. She looked around with her cardinal colored eyes with a slight grin on her face when she had noticed Masakatsu and Yuki.

"Wow, she looks beautiful." Ayaka thought in amazement looking at the woman standing before them.

"Y...Y…Yūko Ichihara… the Dimension Witch…!" Masakatsu stated in total shock looking at Yūko terrified with her grin. "Oh my, it's been a while, Masakatsu, Yuki. What a coincidence running into you two here." Yūko said in a teasing manner with a slight giggle. "'Coincidence'? Since when have you believed in coincidences!?" Yuki stated pointing at Yūko. "How rude, it's not nice to point at a lady. But you do have that right, Yuki. Our meeting was inevitable and not a coincidence – mainly because I have a job for you to undertake for me since this would ask too much of Watanuki… besides, Masakatsu still owes me payment for his wish that I will grant for him once it's paid for." Yūko said looking at Masakatsu with a grin. "Just who in the world is this woman and what kind of jutsu was that…!?" Kazuki thought while he, Ayaka, Kosuke, and Takeo watched on only able to watch. "Oh my, what's this? Did you two have kids?" Yūko asked in a teasing manner after pretending to notice the Genin behind her. "No way they would be my kids!" Yuki shouted immediately objecting. "Yūko, what job are you talking about and what does it have to do with me?" "You're no fun at all. Fine – I'll let you in on the job then." Yūko said disappointed since she wasn't allowed to have any more fun with them. "Yuki, you should know why this involves you as well since you know all about how entangled all of your fates are with one another by this point in your journey. You two aren't the only ones that'll be going on this trip; those four will be joining you as well since you will all need as much strength as you can gather." She said with a serious tone and a straight face showing she was now serious. "You're going to send those kids with us? Are you sure that's okay?" Masakatsu asked looking at Yūko worried about the Genin and Kosuke. "We're not just kids, we're ninjas! We'll be just fine, don't worry about us!" Kazuki stated confident surprising Masakatsu. "Hoooh? He reminds me of someone with those eyes. That boy will do just fine if he were to go – I'm sure of this." Yūko said glancing over at Kazuki. "Though I don't know what'll become of that idiot over there." She said glancing over at Takeo as he frowned in anger. "I thought the Dimension Witch didn't do anything without a price, is this some kind of job for someone?" Yuki asked catching onto the situation. "Precisely, this is just another job. It has been paid for already; however I needed a full cast in order to make that wish come true. You six are the last of the cast, what is your decision? Will you go to the unknown to fulfill your payment or will you pass on this opportunity? I'm sure you have a wish too, Yuki. Something about learning how to unfreeze that ice technique, correct?" Yūko asked while Yuki instantly looked shocked by her words. "We'll do it!" Ayaka shouted now agreeing with Kazuki. "A little detour could be fun from the usual training we've been doing so count Kosuke in as well!" Kosuke shouted cheerfully jumping for joy while Takeo stood next to them still unable to move or speak. "Yuki, these are your students, I'll leave the decision up to you. I'm sure you'll take in account the level of enemies we'll be facing during this job as well since it is a job from the Dimension Witch after all…." Masakatsu said turning to Yuki but he was already gone from his previous position and was already standing in front of Yūko. "I understand, we'll do it, just leave it to us." Yuki said looking at Yūko confident. "What will you do, Masakatsu? Will you remain here or go with them?" Yūko asked looking over at Masakatsu. "I'm not going to let some kids get the best of me that easily! Count me in as well!" Masakatsu stated walking up to Yūko next to Yuki. "Okay, I will send you six to 'that' world then. Have a safe trip." Yūko said with a smile on her face while a round circle with strange writing appeared beneath the six of them. "Great, now we're being carted off into another world… well, you four will be able to do some great training with this mission so don't any of you slack off." Yuki said when he suddenly vanished in a puff of light. "Wait, what exactly is going on and what happened to Sensei?" Kazuki asked a little shaken up by the sudden appearance of the circles and Yuki's vanishing. "No need to worry, as long as the Dimension Witch needs us, we'll be perfectly fine." Masakatsu said while Yūko glared over at him. "You really like to call me a witch don't you?" Yūko asked a little annoyed with him when he vanished into the light. "Kazuki, just go with the flow." Ayaka said accepting the strange incident before vanishing in the light. "Yeah, nothing else we can really do about it so chill out!" Kosuke said cheerfully slapping Kazuki in the back and vanishing. "That's right; the other poor excuse for a living being is still paralyzed." Yūko said looking over at Takeo. "There, you should be free now." "H…!" Takeo started shouting when he vanished. "How sad, he didn't even get to finish one word before being sent over." Yūko said with a slight giggle then looked over at Kazuki. "Boy, take this, it should help suppress that thing in your sword for the time being since we don't want it interfering with your mission." She said throwing him what appeared to be a slip of ordinary paper about the size of a sticky note with nothing written on it. "Are you sure this will help?" Kazuki asked confused catching the paper and looking at it. "Put it with the mamori and it will make sure to suppress that thing." Yūko said before he vanished in a puff of light. "Now, there's only one more to gather." She said before she too vanished. As soon as Kazuki opened his eyes, he was in the middle of some dark street. It didn't look like any streets he was used – it was a modern-day street in the middle of the night. Next to him were the other six looking around confused and dazed from the transport. "Looks like the witch sent us to another world without any kind of information on the world or even anything to translate the language in this world." Masakatsu said shaking his head while sighing. "What is that thing!?" Kazuki shouted completely freaked out while pointing behind Takeo. "What are you talking about? That's not going to scare me." Takeo said brushing it off obviously annoyed by Kazuki. Suddenly there was a loud growl from behind Takeo. Everyone quickly turned towards Takeo to see a large shadow behind him. It appeared to be a large beast with a dark body and large hole in the middle wearing what appeared to be a white mask over its face. "What an ugly creature…" Kosuke said amazed but not scared at all about the fact it was some kind of monster. "Takeo, are you going to be an idiot and just stand there?" Kazuki asked when Takeo realized he was in danger and quickly jumped back away from the creature. "So, who wants to try their luck against a creature from another world?" Masakatsu asked looking around the group when Yuki stepped out and stood in front of the creature. "I got this. Everyone, take a step back." Yuki said putting his hands together. "Ice Style – Ice Shard Forest!" He thought making the hand seals: Snake and Bird with his hands separated. Ice shards shot out of the ground and pierced through the creature as it howled out in pain. Yuki looked at it surprised since it hadn't died from that attack even though the entire body was stabbed through with icicles. "This thing should've died from that attack. Fine, I'll take it up a notch." Yuki thought putting his hands together again as it started to break free of the ice. "Forbidden Jutsu – Ice Enclave!" He thought making the hand seals: Ram, Bird, Horse, Dragon, Snake, Monkey, Boar, and Tiger. The icicles started melting into powder and started building around the creature. Yuki quickly made the hand seal Monkey with his hands clapping together covering the creature with a large ball of snow. "Now, to end this – die pitiful creature!" Yuki stated making the hand seal Tiger creating diamond sharp spikes shooting out of every angle of the sphere. "That is the end of this pitiful creature." He said confident that was the end. "Sensei, I'm not too sure about that…!" Kazuki stated looking around to see some more creatures similar to the one they had just encountered appear out of nowhere. "Everyone's on their own now – my only advice is to not die. We still have something to do." Yuki said pulling out a kunai from his cloak. "Easier said than done, Sensei." Ayaka said pulling out a kunai from her pouch. "Yuki, that creature you thought you killed looks like it still wants to fight!" Takeo shouted watching the creature burst out of the ball of snow launching the icicles towards the ground appearing unaffected. "Yuki, we need to come up with another plan because these guys don't look like they want to go down that easily." Masakatsu said confused by how strong the creatures were. " Oh my, looks like our guests have finally arrived, though there is a pretty awful welcoming party following close behind. " A guy's voice said stalking the group voice while standing on a building nearby. " More annoying Hallows to deal with, huh? " Another guy's voice asked standing outside the group just beyond the creatures known as Hallows. "Sensei, what are they saying?" Kazuki asked confused to what the two guys were saying. " Oh, right, that Dimension Witch gave us a universal translator so we can understand one another. " The guy on top of the build said pulling out a bottle filled with pills. " Urahara, what are you talking about? " The other guy asked as he cut through the Hallows surrounding the six ninjas while Urahara took one of the pills. "There, now are you six able to understand what I'm saying?" Urahara asked jumping down smashing one of the Hallows with his cane instantly killing it. "Wait, if you answer then I won't be able to understand any of you so go ahead and take one of these." He said tossing the six of them a pill. "Are you sure we should just take these strange pills from this weird guy?" Takeo asked looking at the yellow pill while the final Hallows fell to the ground dead and started to vanish. "Just do this." Masakatsu said throwing his pill into his mouth and swallowing it. "Are you crazy!? Who knows what's in that…!" Takeo started shouting when Kosuke shoved a pill in his mouth and took his. "There, that makes things a lot easier!" Kosuke stated cheerfully smiling at Takeo while he just glared at her angrily. "Masakatsu, I think I'm starting to like this girl more and more." Yuki said taking his pill. " Urahara, all the Hallows are…! " The other guy said walking closer when a pill quickly flew into his mouth. "Hey! What the hell did you just throw down my throat!?" "Relax Ichigo, that'll help you understand their language." Urahara said turning his attention back to the six ninjas. "So, who exactly are you guys?" Yuki asked turning towards Urahara. "Urahara, why were we called here?" A woman's voice asked coming out from behind Ichigo. "There's one more guest that Yūko told me to expect. While we're waiting, why don't we all introduce ourselves? I'll go first – my name is Urahara, the tough guy behind me is Ichigo, the girl behind him is Rukia Kuchiki, the one with the glasses behind that girl is Uryu, the tall one behind him is Sado, and finally the one behind him is Orihime." Urahara said introducing the team. "Fine, we'll get the introductions over with first. I'm Yuki and the one next to me here is Masakatsu. The four of you can introduce yourselves." Yuki said looking over at the three Genin and Kosuke. "I'll go first! The name is Kosuke, nice to meet you!" Kosuke stated cheerfully rushing to go first while bowing to the other six. "Very cheerful, isn't she? I like this girl." Urahara said laughing. "I'm Takeo." Takeo said unenthusiastically with his arms crossed looking at the other six suspiciously. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ayaka and this guy next to me is Kazuki." Ayaka said still confused about their situation. "Hey! Can't I at least introduce myself!?" Kazuki asked looking over at Ayaka. "I know you – you're not very good with introductions so I did you a favor! You should be grateful!" Ayaka shouted when there was a flash of light behind them. "Looks like the last member of our cast has finally arrived." Urahara said with a smile on his face. "I told you – I have a paper to finish by Sunday and I don't have any time to waste… with… your crazy… story… She teleported me, didn't she?" A strange guy asked standing behind the two groups with a black bag next to him. The guy looked to be in his early twenties with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and his facial hair appeared as though he hadn't shaved in a few days. He was wearing black slacks, a white button up shirt, and a black coat. "Yūko sent you here, didn't she? I know that signature teleport while arguing with her technique from experience." Masakatsu said shaking his head while looking at the guy. "Great, she sent me anyway… The name is Gregory. I take it we're at the introductions but there is no need to do so with me." Gregory said while the twelve others looked at him confused. "How do we understand this guy? Didn't that Urahara guy say something about needing those pills to understand one another?" Takeo asked even more confused than before. "That would be because that woman shoved a pill down my throat before I even came here. I thought she drugged me at first but now I'm completely sure she did because I'm seeing people that shouldn't exist." Gregory said looking around still confused. "You traveled to another world and you're stuck on the fact that you are seeing people that shouldn't exist in your world? If you ask me, it sounds like someone has their priorities mixed up because I would be more surprised with the traveling between worlds." Urahara said with a slight laugh. "Point taken but give me a good reason why I should even do anything since this could all be a hallucination or a dream?" Gregory asked still suspicious of the situation. "How about this!" Takeo shouted appearing in front of Gregory and hit him in the gut with his fist knocking him to his knees holding his stomach while coughing. "The kid's fast." Ichigo said surprised watching Takeo. "Takeo! Did you have to hit him to convince the guy!?" Ayaka shouted angry with Takeo's actions. "How else am I supposed to show him it wasn't a dream? Was that really that wrong?" Takeo asked looking back at Ayaka. "I agree. That was a little harsh…" Kosuke said a little worried when Gregory lifted his right arm between Takeo's legs. "Agh! …now that was low…!" Takeo shouted in pain falling to his knees next to Gregory. "Okay, now that the two of them are even – why not explain the bag and how you know about us." Yuki said looking at Gregory suspiciously. "That's got to hurt." Uryu said watching while somewhat horrified. "The group further back are from a show, an anime, called Bleach in my world. Urahara, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Sado, and Orihime – correct? And the next group is from a story I happened to come upon and are the following people: Yuki, Masakatsu, Ayaka, Kazuki, Kosuke, and Takeo – right?" Gregory asked pointing at each corresponding person. "Now the bag was forced with me from that witch. She said something about it being ninja tools able to defeat the monsters and some sort of charms to help with the jutsu's." He said realizing who the bag was actually for. "I'll take the bag then." Yuki said walking over to the bag and slowly opened it to see two boxes – one box had kunai and shuriken and the other contained six marble-like spheres. "Amazing, he's doesn't even care about what that Gregory said and just keeps going like nothing strange happened." Orihime said in amazement of Yuki's carelessness. "He's been through a lot, I'm sure what Gregory said is insignificant to what he's been through or he's focusing on the future rather than listening to what one man says… or he just realized that these are different worlds and the fact that he's just a part of a story in another world it doesn't matter since he is living in another world." Urahara said shrugging while laughing towards the end and starting to walk closer to the other team. "I'm with the third option. We're all in different worlds so it would be expected we would be part of it in one way or another." Uryu said thinking deeply into what Urahara said while the others followed Urahara leaving him all alone. "Hey! You could at least listen to what I'm saying!" He shouted rushing after them. Yuki handed out the supplies in the bag to the other five ninjas while keeping some for himself. He also handed out the strange marble-like spheres to each one of them unsure of what they were for. Suddenly Urahara tapped his cane on the ground and everyone turned towards him. "Okay, now that we're all situated I will get down to business! The reason we were all brought together by Yūko and given this job. Seems our little gift giving friend was taken hostage by some rogue Espada and we've been tasked to retrieve him before the 25th - meaning we have just ten days to find out where the jolly old man is and rescue him within ten days or… well, I really don't know the consequences but I'm sure they'll be bad. We will be breaking into two separate teams…" Urahara started to explain the plan. "Hold on, what jolly old man are you talking about Urahara?" Ichigo asked cutting him off. "He did say something about the 25th and taking into account that the day in question is Christmas – that could only be one person… It can't be!" Uryu said with a shocked expression on his face. "Precisely! We are to save Santa Clause!" Urahara stated with a grin on his face. "…huh?" Everyone uttered nearly falling over. "Are you crazy!? Santa Clause doesn't exist and if you think he does and are your age – you must be either extremely delusional or completely insane!" Takeo shouted angrily as if it were all just a bad joke. "I agree with the kid. How are we supposed to believe that so easily?" Ichigo asked while most of the group turned and glared at the two. "So we're just supposed to rescue this guy as soon as possible? Fine, what are the teams?" Yuki asked not even flinched by what the others were talking about. "Yuki, don't you even care who he said we would be saving!?" Takeo shouted looking over at Yuki's expressionless face. "You really don't get it, do you? You're a ninja and you don't know how we're supposed to do what the client says?" Masakatsu asked looking at Takeo. "But we were asked to do the impossible – to track down someone that doesn't even exist!" Takeo stated still angry with the situation. "If the Dimension Witch personally sent us here – then there is a task that needs to be taken care of and until we do so we will not be permitted to go home until then." Yuki said annoyed with Takeo. "I can assure you, the one we're searching for is real." Urahara said watching everyone carefully before he continued. "Urahara, have you already decided on the teams?" Rukia asked when a large smile appeared on his face. "Of course, Yūko and I both went over all of your strengths beforehand and decided on two formations. Of course there was a small price but don't pay any attention to that. The two teams are as follows: Team One will be lead by me along with Ichigo, Rukia, Kosuke, Takeo, and Orihime. Team Two will be lead by Yuki along with Uryu, Sado, Masakatsu, Ayaka, Kazuki, and our little guest over there – Gregory." Urahara said stepping over to his right while Yuki slowly made his way over to his left side. "Ah, I see you figured out what I was planning next. Good, now would everyone gather around their respective group leaders? From there we'll start our mission." He said glancing over at Yuki while pulling out what appeared to be a blue pill and tossed it over to Yuki. "What's this?" Yuki asked glancing over at Urahara confused. "It's so our teams can stay in communication just in case one of the groups find out the location first." Urahara explained while taking out another blue pill and tossed it into his mouth. "Fine, here you go Kazuki!" Yuki shouted tossing it directly at Kazuki's mouth. "Huh?" Kazuki asked turning when suddenly the pill flew directly down into his mouth and down his throat. "Sensei …what did you do just now?" "It was just a pill to communicate with Urahara's team. You'll be in direct communication with him with help from that." Yuki said not sure exactly how it works. "Hey, why didn't I think of having one of the others swallow it for me…? Man, I must be losing my touch." Urahara thought when he realized he never told them how it worked. "The way it works is that when you want to communicate with me, it will open communications with me and just talk in your head and I'll hear what you say… so don't think of anything perverted during communications kid." He said and Ayaka started laughing. "Hey! I know how to keep my mind on what's going on when I have to!" Kazuki shouted embarrassed of what he was being accused of. "I was just kidding. Anyway, we'll be getting some assistance from two captains from the Soul Society since we'll be infiltrating Hueco Mundo to search for the rogue Espada's hideout. My team will enter Hueco Mundo back at my shop while the others will enter through the Soul Society." Urahara said while only the ninja's looked confused about what he was saying and the others were surprised by what he had said. "Urahara, the Soul Society really will be sending two captains along with us? I never heard about this." Rukia said confused about the situation. "Yes, they should be arriving shortly. One will be assigned to each team according to skill and necessity to the team. Yūko selected which captain will be on which team but she never told me who will be coming – she only said that the first one to step out will be on my team while the next one will be on Yuki's team." Urahara said as a door appeared in front of them. The door slowly opened letting out a bright light as two figures stood in the doorway. The first figure stepped forward – it appeared to have spiky hair when it stepped out of the door way and looked around. It was Kenpachi Zaraki along with Byakuya Kuchiki behind him looking at the two groups. "Brother…?" Rukia asked surprised to see Byakuya there. "Kenpachi as well?" Ichigo thought just as surprised as Rukia. "So, these are the ones we'll working with?" Kenpachi asked with his battered sword resting on his shoulder as he observed the two groups. "Urahara, were we told Yūko decided the teams we would be on already. Which team are we to join?" Byakuya asked looking at Urahara. "Seeing that Kenpachi Zaraki stepped out first – he will be joining my team. You will be leading that guy's team over to the Soul Society and ultimately to Hueco Mundo." Urahara said pointing over to Yuki. "Very well, who are the two in control of communications between the two teams? I know you've already distributed the pills." Byakuya said looking at Yuki expecting him to be the one that took the pill. "I'm the one that took the pill on my team and he's the one that took the one on the other team." Urahara said pointing over at Kazuki. "What…?" Byakuya asked not believing what he had said. "That kid is in charge of communications for my team…?" "Hey! I heard that! I didn't ask to take that stupid pill in the first place!" Kazuki shouted angry with the way he was being treated. "Fine, let's get going. We have no more time for idle chatter – we have a mission we have to accomplish." Byakuya said starting to walk towards the gate when Yuki put his arm out in front of him – stopping him in his tracks. "Nothing personal but this is my team – I'll be the one giving the orders." Yuki said slightly glancing over at Byakuya a little annoyed. "Fine, leader, what are your orders?" Byakuya asked creating even more tension between the two of them. "This trip looks like it's going to be filled with a lot of tense moments…" Kazuki said shaking his head. "I'm sure Yuki won't do anything… right?" Ayaka asked looking over at Kazuki to see him shrugging. "Two leading egos colliding… what a good combination they had for our team." Uryu said sighing. "Man, I really feel like an outcast compared to everyone else on this team…" Gregory thought standing alone nervously. "Let's get going – there's no time to spare." Yuki said walking towards the gate leading to the Soul Society. "Oh my, that team looks like it's going to have a lot of fun. Too bad we don't have two just like…" Urahara said when he noticed Ichigo and Kenpachi glaring at one another. "Looks like our team will have some fun as well." He said with a grin. "Why was I moved over to this team… and with this woman of all people?!" Takeo thought looking over at Kosuke standing next to him watching Ichigo and Kenpachi excitedly. "Ichigo, show me how much stronger you've become!" Kenpachi shouted getting his zanpakuto ready. "Urahara was it?" Masakatsu asked walking up to Urahara while Ichigo pulled up his zanpakuto with a grin on his face. "Yes? What is it?" Urahara asked looking at Masakatsu. "Shouldn't we stop them so everyone will be in top shape for the upcoming battles?" Masakatsu asked looking over at Urahara. "Okay – that's enough with that the two of you. We need to conserve our reiatsu for the enemies." Urahara said looking over at Ichigo and Kenpachi. "Fine, are we going to your shop now, Urahara?" Ichigo asked putting his zanpakuto on his back. "How boring, now I have to wait till we get to Hueco Mundo before I get to have any fun." Kenpachi said slightly annoyed. "I don't know, what are your orders… leader?" Urahara asked playfully. "All right, to Urahara's shop and from there to Hueco Mundo!" Ichigo said as they all started walking away from the other group as the two finally parted ways. "Can you hear me kid?" Urahara thought trying to make sure the communications worked. "Huh? Who's talking to me?" Kazuki asked looking around confused. "Are you kidding me!? I just told you how to get it working!" Urahara thought slightly annoyed that Kazuki didn't remember. "Oh! That's right! I have to think in order to talk to you!" Kazuki stated while his teammates just gave him a strange look, as though he had lost his mind. "Can you hear me?" He thought testing his side. "Good, it works just fine. Other than the fact that most of your team now thinks you talk to yourself tanks to that outburst." Urahara thought laughing slightly. "Hey! How say that!?" Kazuki shouted angrily. "Is that kid going to be okay?" Uryu asked looking over at Kazuki. "Yeah… probably." Ayaka said worriedly looking at Kazuki as they went into the gate leading to the Soul Society. 


End file.
